


Parks and Pregenancy

by one_summersday



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_summersday/pseuds/one_summersday
Summary: Nic tells Conrad she's pregnant
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins & Nicolette Nevin, Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Parks and Pregenancy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you want to :) if you have any requests my tumblr is https://greys-anatomy-the-resident.tumblr.com/I have to be inspired to write them so it may not be quick but no harm in sending them my way :)

It was a busy day in the ER and Nic was just trying to get through it. Her shift started at 6am with her seeing a young woman in her early 20s with pain over Mcburney's point  
and it only got busier from there. It was almost 1pm and Nic felt like she hadnt even had a second to pee that day. Between the bus that crashed carrying high schoolers to the older gentleman who had fallen and broken a hip at the nursing home to the seven year old who hit their head on the curb from riding his bike with no helmet Nic hadnt even had time to think that day. On top of keeping herself busy she had to keep herself away from Conrad. She was already too busy and was not feeling great that she didnt want to deal with everything that always comes along with Conrad too. Dont get her wrong, Nic loved Conrad and a part of her always would but she could use a day without reading between the lines and dealing with the chemistry that was between them but they both tried to ignore.

They hadnt been very good at that recently either though. There had always been something between Nic and Conrad since the day they met and that je ne sais quoi always pulled them back together no matter how many times they were pulled apart. Recently that pull had been stronger than ever. Nic found herself in wrapped up in him in an on call room, in a car and in his apartment more times than she could count the past few months. Lately things had been really good between them and she wanted it to stay that way but she wasnt sure it could. So for today she wanted to stay wrapped up in the bubble of things going well, which meant avoiding Conrad

A few hours later after throwing up most of the lunch she had five minutes to eat Nic opened the bathroom door to head back out onto the floor. "Nic what is going on with you, I heard you in there, are you ok?" Conrad asked following Nic back into the E.R

"Geeze I really get no privacy around here, do I" Nic said still dizzy as she took a seat on one of stools by the nurses desk.

Conrad put a hand on Nic's shoulder "Come on Nic, you really dont look good"

"Im fine Con…" Nic tried to reassure him as she reached for the trash can and again lost the contents of her stomach.

"Ok, seriously Nic come here" Conrad said as he grabbed Nic's wrist and pulled her into an exam room. "Lie down so I can make sure youre ok" Conrad demanded.

"Seriously Conrad, Im ok…"

"Nic how do you know that, youve been sick all morning, just give me five minutes."

"I didnt need five minutes Conrad, I diagnosed myself in two"

"...Wait what do you mean?" Conrad asked stepping closer to Nic.

Nic stood up from the exam table wrapping one arm around Conrad's waist pulling him close to her while the other reached into her back pocket "

Im not sick Conrad, Im pregnant...we're pregnant" She says showing Conrad the pregnancy test. Conrad slowly looks from the stick to Nic while a wide grin spreads across his face

. "We're pregnant!" he exclaims cupping Nic's face in both his hands before pulling her in close for a lingering kiss.

When they break away Conrad is the first to speak "Forget needing an exam, you...we need sparkling juice to celebrate!" he exclaims as he picks Nic up and spins her around with glee.

Conrad and Nic grabbed their sparkling juice and headed to the park across the street. Sometimes when they were stressed at work going on the swings or teeter totter helped them to disconnect for a few minutes, so it had become a special place for them.

As they went up and down on the teeter totter Nic explained "Conrad, I am so happy you're excited, things have been so good with us lately and I was nervous…" Nic trailed off

"Nic come on" Conrad said stepping off the teeter totter and joining her on her side. Stroking her hair he explained "I know we've had our ups and downs but there hasn't been a week go by since I met you that I have not pictured us starting a family together. Yes we have our ups and downs but we always pull through and there is no one I'd rather teeter totter with through life than you. I love you and I am so excited for our family to start and with a baby on board I think we're going to be stuck at the top of that teeter totter for awhile and I for one cant wait."


End file.
